AKB0048- The 79th Generation
by igeisha
Summary: Warning: Not exactly the best story I've ever written, but the prologue is even worse. Will probably post it here later. W.O. Tate Academy. A mysterious school where singing and dancing is the main curriculum. Nothing strange about it- right? Except entertainment is banned- and that includes singing and dancing. Full summary inside.


**An idea which sprouted from... I don't know where. I have to thank Princess Loli to give me the courage to finally post it. Um... 00 is not mine, for one, and the songs too. Please R&R. 00x SC, though 1) not a single original SC character and 2) The SC characters seem to have completely disappeared after the initial part... Don't worry, they will be revived later.**

**Name:**

******AKB0048- The 79th Generation**

**Summary:**

**W.O. Tate Academy. A mysterious school where singing and dancing is the main curriculum. Nothing strange about it- right? Except entertainment is banned- and that includes singing and dancing.**

**Natsuki, Mari and their Shugo Charas- Along with the mysterious new transfer student Sa'ari and her chara, Eihonko,are the guardians- A student council like the original guardians at the long-gone Seiyo Academy, but doubled with the purpose of protecting their school- study there, whose alias is Seiyo Academy II...**

**Note: Atsumi Miyamoto (Miyamoto Atsumi **宮本 渥美**) and Takako Minamino (Minamino Takako **南野 高子**) are students of W.O. Tate Academy. Atsumi is an upperclassman and the class representative of Milky Way class and Takako is an upperclassman and president of the volleyball club.**

* * *

_"Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou..."_

"Someone is in Sa'ari-chan's room!" Exclaimed Natsuki

"So...so bright! What is this light...?" Said Mari.

"..._Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa_

_Kanjou hakidashite_

_Ima sugu sunao ni nare!" _Arisa Otoda and her chara, Utami finished with a flourish.

Unbeknownst to her, the guardians witnessed it... her singing. Just before she tuned around Utami warned her- "Arisa, I sense charas!

Quickly, Arisa fitted her "Sa'ari hat" onto her head before turning around.

"Ah, Mari-san, Natsuki-san!" she greeted.

They remained unmoving, frozen in shock.

"You... sang..." said Mari.

"And you look exactly like 78th generation understudy, Otoda Arisa." finished Natsuki.

_Eh?_

Um... you must have mistaken! I- I don't look like her!" stammered Arisa (Sa'ari).

Quickly, Natsuki snatched off her hat. Her black hair with a few stripes of purple tumbled down, clearly revealing the mark on her hair that identified her as an AKB0048 member (or a potential one). Then she peered at her eyes, searching for the heart-shaped mark in her eyes that is another feature of a 00 member. To her delight, it was there.

" Then how can you explain the 00 traits you have?

"Um..."

"Come on, admit it! said Mari.

"Mari-san, Natsuki-san..."

"Quickly!"

" _poniteru..._

_yurushinagara..._" sang Sa'ari.

"What is that supposed t-" inquired Natsuki, but she faltered when a kirara- _Arisa_'s kirara floated out and glow.

_"...suna no ue"_

_"_A-Arisa-san? What are you-" Mari started.

"_kimi no egao..._

_boku no natsu ga hajimaru..."_

Then she bowed. "I'm 78th generation understudy, Otoda Arisa! Nice to meet you!"

"Arisa, explain! Your whole background." Natsuki demanded.

Arisa smiled uneasily. "Arisa is not my name either."

"Then what is it? Who knows your true identity?" Mari asked.

"My hair is dyed." replied Arisa, not answering the question.

Suddenly, she froze. She whipped out three ordinary looking microphones.

"Arisa, you know that is not going to help." said Natsuki.

Arisa did not answer. Instead, she flicked a switch on one of them and revealed them to be micsabers.

"DES. Quickly!"

"B-But we don't even know how to use them!" exclaimed Mari.

"Find out yourself!" replied Arisa, then she vanished.

"Let's just flick the switch first." said Natsuki.

Instantly two sharp blades flickered to existence... and Natsuki and Mari discovered holding a sword by the blade _hurts_.

Just then, Arisa flew to help them. "Hop on," she commanded.

Natsuki and Mari could not believe their eyes. Where moments before stood a normal girl, now stood a true AKB member- the classic red checkered outfit, flying multi-purpose machine, and micsaber. Her hair is tied up in the classic hairstyle of one side ponytail, tied with a red checkered ribbon. This was Arisa, 78th generation understudy and winner of the New General Elections.

"We are coming."

"We- AKB0048?" Mari and Natsuki exclaimed in unison.

"I'll tell you a secret- this is an AKB0048 training school. You all in this academy are candidates for being the next generation of trainees. Normally you are not supposed to know until you are 13, but these are dire circumstances. I was sent to keep watch over you all. Each year level has a disguised 00 member watching over them, who selects the elites to be next generation of trainees." She smiled. "Look at yourself." Then, after correcting their nonexistent knowledge of micsabers, she flew off.

"Wait-" Mari began.

"Did she just select us to be the 79th generation trainees? Oh god." said Natsuki.

Then, they heard footsteps, and quickly put themselves in a defense position.

"Relax, Relax, it's just me," said a very familiar voice.

"Y-You are Takako-san!" exclaimed Mari.

"T-Takamina?" said Natsuki, who recognized her.

"and me." said a new voice.

"Acchan!?" asked Natsuki.

"Atsumi-san?" said Mari.

Atsumi, rather Acchan just smiled in response.

"Go to the-" started Takamina, but she was cut off by Natsuki, who showed them her micsaber.

"We can defend ourselves. Arisa-san taught us how."

"Al- I mean Arisa-chan did?" asked Acchan. The girls narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"She selected us for the 79th generation selection." said Mari.

" Y-You know?" stuttered Takamina.

"Arisa told us." said Natsuki. " She said normally we are not supposed to know until we are 13, but these are dire circumstances."

Takamina rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose Alyona is right."

"Alyona?" inquired Mari and Natsuki.

"A-ah I-I mean Arisa- Yes! Arisa!"

"Alyona Khorosho? The daughter of DGTO's CEO?" enquired Mari.

"Of course. Аленой хорошо. That's my name." said a new voice.

"Arisa. Or rather, Alyona." said Natsuki in a cold voice.

" Hikuma. Shirao." Alyona replied in a much more icier voice. They both flinched. They have never heard her call them that before. "I see you are well."

Then she turned to Takamina and Acchan, and her attitude changed.

"Takamina-san! Acchan! How are you?"

"We are fine... but..." Acchan cast a dubious glance over to the pair.

"We're _fine_!" Takamina quickly reaffirmed, clapping her hand over Acchan's mouth.

"Um... yes! We are fine!" She nodded mechanically.

It seemed that Arisa had even more authority than her superiors.

"Good." She smiled, a smile that was nothing like usual, more like the baring of teeth than anything.

Everybody flinched.

She laughed. It was a cruel, menacing cackle.

Everybody ran.

Arisa allowed herself a small, wry smile. Her expression was sad.

"Well, it can't be helped, can it?"

~.~

When Takamina, Acchan, Natsuki and Mari- accompanied by Yuuko returned back to the scene, Arisa wasn't there. Instead a note was there.

все,

хорошо наблюдение

Я с Марико.

она будет объяснить.

Аленой хорошо

None of them knew what it meant, but Yuuko pulled out her phone and typed in a few commands. Instantly, it became legible.

Everyone,

Good observation.

I'm with Mariko.

She'll explain.

Alyona Khorosho

Natsuki smiled. Turning to Yuuko, she asked- "Where's Mariko-san?"

"On the ship." Yuuko laughed. "Hop on!"

The ride was thrilling, which basically meant it was fun for Natsuki and not for Mari. They turned a corner...

...and found themselves in the middle of a war zone.

Most prominent were martial arts, micsabers, rifles and mechs.

"Wow." breathed Natsuki while Mari screamed.

Then Natsuki's instincts kicked in, and she swung just in time to deflect a bullet with her micsaber.

"You are _good_." Exclaimed an astonished Acchan. She smiled sheepishly. "I was never good with weapons. Preferred singing to fighting. The one time I really had to was during the selection for the 77th generation trainees. I owed Chi-Yuuko one. She saved me. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't." In front of Natsuki, Yuuko blushed. Acchan then flew away.

~.~

They somehow managed to reach the pink-haired Mariko. Behind the door, they could clearly hear a conversation going on. It sounded like this.

"Mimori-san-"

"Mariko."

"Fine. Mariko-sama. I know about the note, but, please, don't tell them! They..." Here the voice stopped and sighed. "They already know too much."

"You promised."

On impulse, Natsuki opened the door. There sat an unfamiliar girl with brown hair and brown eyes and Shinoda Mariko. The unfamiliar girl was holding something in her hands. She had to be a member of AKB0048, with the heart shaped lining in her hair and eyes, but Natsuki didn't know who she is.

Then she turned around, and judging by the Kirara in her hands, the girl was Arisa.

"Arisa-san... Is this your true appearance?" Mari asked.

"Yes." She spoke with a Russian accent. " This is how I usually look like, _baryshnya _Natsuki_, baryshnya _Mari."

"Everyone at AKB0048 knows. But it is a secret between us.

"I am the heiress of DGTO after all. My parents are searching for me.

"I'm on the run though I have done nothing wrong. It's important you keep the secret."

Natsuki and Mari nodded.

Then Yuuko brightened. "Would you like to see us practice?"

~.~

_*... 転がる石になれ__  
自分の__MINDで動けよ__  
熱く 燃え尽きるまで__  
時代を変えろ__  
転がる石になれ__  
今いるその場に立ち止まるなよ__  
時は流れてるんだ__  
秘めた情熱よ__  
We're the team K  
We're the team K  
We're the team K  
We're the team K*_

Mari and Natsuki applauded. Suddenly Mari ran down.

_korogaru ishi ni nare..._

_jibun no MIND de ugokeyo... _she sang, dancing and singing perfectly despite having only heard it once.

The members widened their eyes in amazement.

_...atsuku moetsukiru made_

_jidai wo kaero_

_korogaru ishi ni nare_

_ima iru sono ba ni tachidomaru na yo_

_toki wa nagareterun da_

_himeta jounetsu yo_

_We're the team K  
We're the team K  
We're the team K  
We're the team K_

She panted, but smiled.

"I *pant* I know all of AKB0048's choreography *pant* and songs... I was always a 00 fan. Always. And I always knew I would be an AKB member," She said, removing her blond wig to reveal light brown hair and a very clear AKB0048 mark. Then she removed the brown contact lenses, revealing sky blue eyes with the heart shaped lining distinctly visible.

Natsuki stumbled back. "How-Why-What-?"

Mari smiled a wry smile. "How do I know where your alliances lie?

Acchan smiled. "Mari, you have a rare talent. I'll have to arrange something."

Mari turned away for a moment. When she turned around her face was of a young girl. "Thanks, Nagisa onee-chan. Where's Orine onee-chan?"

Acchan stumbled back. "Y-Yayoi?"

Mari smiled. Natsuki sighed. "Jeez, what is it with you all and secret identities?"

Yayoi smiled again before continuing: "I developed the lining not long after I met Orine onee-chan. I have always been a 00 fan though!" She smiled. "I'm sure you remember that, Nagisa onee-chan!"

Sashiko flew in and smiled. " Only Nagisa onee-chan?"

Yayoi brightened. "Orine onee-chan!"

"Why did you have to hide by secret identities?" Natsuki asked.

Mari just smiled, then turned to Orine- Ah, Sashiko. "Orine onee-chan! I will still and forever be your fan! You were very nice to me all those years ago."


End file.
